Nuestro final feliz II
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: One shot para el reto de San Valentín del foro Sasuhinista nací y así moriré. Sasuke, Hinata, un futuro por delante, y mucho que descubrir juntos. Contado desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.


**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Bueno, este es el segundo shot, el SasuHina. Para los que no habéis leído el primero, lo sitúo al final de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y sólo los utilizo con afán lúdico, sin ánimo lucrativo.**

**Espero que os guste (recordad que aunque sea yo, es sencillo):**

* * *

-¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

MI nombre resuena dentro de mi propia cabeza. Conozco demasiado bien la voz que lo pronuncia: cálida, suave, dulce, sensual. La voz de _ella_.

Pero ahora no puedo contestar, porque no debo perder la concentración. Esto medio ciego, el cansancio no me deja moverme como debería, y mi mente sólo puede centrarse en matar al horrible hombre que tengo delante de mí.

Orochimaru está tirado en el suelo, temblando, moribundo. Será yo quien dé el último golpe de esta larga y tortuosa batalla que anuncia el fin de la guerra. De mi guerra.

Me retuerzo por el suelo, como un vulgar gusano, hasta llegar a su garganta blanca. Inserto un kunai en ella, y oigo un último gemido de dolor, ese que anuncia el fin de su deplorable vida.

Ahora, estoy un poco más tranquilo. Ya casi hasta soy feliz. Casi.

-¡SASUKE!- Oh, me había olvidado desea voz. Ahora parece más agitada, más nerviosa, más ansiosa.

Pero, por más que intento abrir mis ojos, parece que la oscuridad me engatusa con una facilidad asombrosa.

El suave sonido de una melodía tarareada llega a mis oídos, haciéndome despertar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mis músculos no están agarrotados cuando me levanto. Esto se debe a que estoy en una mullida cama, dentro de una habitación calentita y acogedora. El olor me avisa de que estoy en su casa. En la casa de _ella_. En la mansión Hyuuga.

Me levanto, y las vendas que alguien me ha puesto en las heridas me aprietan. Me mareo un poco y me tambaleo, pero entonces la puerta de mi habitación se abre y Hinata corre a sujetarme.

-¡Bruto!- murmura- Vuelve a echarte en la cama.

-Sólo si tú te acuestas conmigo, princesa.

La miro de reojo: está tan roja que creo que va a morir de calor. Suelto una risita, y ella gruñe. Nos tiramos entre las sábana azules, pero inmediatamente me coloco encima de ella.

-¿Ya se acabó todo?

Ella asiente, nerviosa. Suspiro.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Besarte.

Y, sin dejarla contestar, me lanzo a sus labios. Cada vez que los toco me vuelvo loco, y ésta es una excepción.

Encajo mi labio superior entre los suyos, masajeándolos, tirando de ellos, mordiéndolos suavemente. Ambos soltamos un gemido ahogado, porque joder, estamos en el puto cielo. Cuando toco su lengua con la mía, bailan juntas de todas las maneras posibles: lento, sensual, pasional, con fuerza…

Y ni siquiera la preocupación de ahogarnos puede separarme de ella. Porque si muero en ese momento, sé que habré tenido la mejor muerte del mundo.

-Te amo.- me dice, jadeante, cuando nos separamos- Aunque sea difícil para ti… Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo, y que seamos… felices, porque creo que ya es hora de verte sonreír.

Luego gira la cara, avergonzada por lo que acaba me acaba de decir. Admiro ahora más que nunca su fuerza y su valentía, y eso sólo provoca que la ame más.

-Princesa, mírame.

La cojo la barbilla con una mano y la obligo a clavar sus preciosos ojos en los míos. Sonrío involuntariamente.

-¿Vendrías a vivir conmigo? En mi antigua casa, la de la infancia.

Por dentro, esto temblando. Volver a esa casa será difícil para mí, pero sé que a su lado podré hacerlo. Ella me abraza y me empuja contra sí misma.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Eso es un por supuesto.

Y allí, entre sus brazos, soy un hombre lleno, completamente feliz, porque me pondrán faltar muchas cosas, pero tengo algo que no todo el mundo puede tener. La tengo a _ella_.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado mucho. Ya sabéis, ¡me alimento de reviews! Si podéis, me gustaría que me dejaseis una comentando cómo os ha parecido, si os ha gustado, si hay algo mal... Lo que queráis decirme.**

**Feliz día de San Valentín, que aunque sea el día del amor, también lo es de la amistad. Un besazo.**


End file.
